


Who knew that this would lead me to you

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DND Lance, DnD AU, Fluff, M/M, based on the dnd episode, its not even aired yet but here i am posting a fic based on season 6 content, klance, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: “Well, quiznak.”It took Lance a good twenty minutes, but he finally had to admit that he was lost. Huh. Funny, considering he was supposed to be the lead ‘tracker’ of the team with his heightened senses to help find the lost princess. The more Lance walked, the more dense the forest seemed to become, and the harder it was to pinpoint where he was. He sniffed the air to see if he could pick up the scent of the rest of the paladins. The only thing that seemed to fill his senses was the fresh tang of leaves on trees, and the sweet odour of nearby flowers that were scattered on the floor.Lance now finds himself lost in a forest while in the middle of a mission to find and save a princess. The only thing he has to guide him is his nose.





	Who knew that this would lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> WHO ELSE IS SCREAMING ABOUT SEASON 6?? I sure am! And I'm also extremely excited about the DnD episode? (Another great opportunity for more costumes from our beloved characters, and also more fan content to see!)
> 
> I just HAD to write something based on AJ's "I'm a pretty princess" –Keith, tweet. It was supposed to be no more than 2k.. but here we are lol. (Apologies for any grammar, etc. errors)
> 
> Any kudos, comments, feedback is appreciated!  
> enjoy x

“Well, quiznak.”

It took Lance a good twenty minutes, but he finally had to admit that he was lost. Huh. Funny, considering he was supposed to be the lead ‘tracker’ of the team with his heightened senses to help find the lost princess. The more Lance walked, the more dense the forest seemed to become, and the harder it was to pinpoint where he was. He sniffed the air to see if he could pick up the scent of the rest of the paladins. The only thing that seemed to fill his senses was the fresh tang of leaves on trees, and the sweet odour of nearby flowers that were scattered on the floor. He thought closing his eyes might help – hoping blocking his sight would enhance his new smelling ability. He could pick up dirt intertwined with a sharp smell of pine. The dirt was mostly dry, save for the few areas under bushes still damp from earlier rainfall. Dirt and pine, dirt and pine, the faint hint of cotton and something akin to oranges. Lance’s eyes shot open. _Hunk!_ As soon as he could pick up the faded smell of his best friend’s tunic, frantically sniffed, moving in the direction of the source until it became as strong as the trees surrounding him. He broke off into a sprint. He thanked the stars that, along with his heightened senses, his swiftness had also increased significantly.

 _I’ve found them!_ The smell was overwhelming. He could now pick up on the soft lavender of Allura’s clothing. _Almost there, almost there._ The old leather of Pidge’s belt and boots. _We can start the mission again as a team._ The earthy smell of Shiro’s cloak. _I won’t mess it up this time_. The smells swirled around in Lance’s senses, nearly overwhelming him. _Just behind those bushes, there they are!_ He leapt through a brush, punching away the branches that tried to snag on his clothing and newly-positioned ears.

“Hey, guys! I– huh?”

Lance’s brows furrowed in confusion when he was met with nothing but the dense forest once again. He could smell them. So why didn’t he see them? He quickly ran around the parameter of the small clearing he found himself in but there was no one to be found. He looked up at the trees, eyes searching for anything that wasn’t the colours and hues of the forest. Nothing there. He scanned the forest around him, hoping for anything that would indicate that someone, anyone, from his team was there. Still, nothing. It wasn’t until his eyes came across a particularly large bush that he saw small patches of cloth stuck to some of the sharper branches sticking out.

“I guess that’s what I picked up.” He eyed sets of footprints on the dirt. It was them! They’d been here. Lance smirked to himself in amusement. “Probably out there looking for me. Heh.” He couldn’t help when a small sliver of a voice inside his head muttered ‘ _They were probably looking for the princess_.’ He frowned and shook the thought away. _Not now_. He decided. Now wasn’t the time to think about what the team were doing here, he had to find them – and fast. They had to find the princess before it got dark. After figuring the best course of action would be to follow the footprints, he set off.

Lance was relieved to see all the varying footprints of his friends – they were all together. At least no one else had gotten lost. _Except for one_ he bitterly thought to himself. Despite his slight frustration at losing the rest of the group, he couldn’t quench the excitement he felt rumbling within him that he was close to finding the rest of the gang, and they could continue their fun adventures. He continued to walk for a few more minutes, growing more confident as he was led by the strong scent of the other paladins. Everything seemed to be going great until he stumbled over the edge of a small drop that he hadn’t noticed until he was face down on the ‘earth’ below.

“Ugh…” Lance sat up and rubbed his now-tender and more than slightly sore nose. He tried to regain his bearings and sniffed around for the familiar collective of scents again but recoiled at the tsunami of the overly sweet perfume of the pink flowers that surrounded him on towering bushes. Against his better judgement, he continued to search for his paladins’ scent and nearly cried out in relief after finding a lingering, albeit very faint, hint. “I gotta get out of here fast.”

Lance picked himself up and swiftly made his way towards the source of the trail. However, he didn’t get very far when the flowers overpowered everything else, and all he could register was the fresh, fruity aroma. He tried not to think about how it was overwhelming him. From that moment every step, every breath seemed to last longer and it got harder to concentrate on his objective. _Focus on the mission. Find the princess- no. Friends first then find the princess. Find your friends, find your friends. Don’t think about the smell._

It must have only been two minutes that had passed, but it felt like hours. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on Lance’s head and the scent was now dizzying, he felt faint.

“There’s _got_ to be a way out of this…” Lance muttered to himself. And by some miracle, The flowers’ hold on his nose began to lessen. “Oh thank quiznak.” He cried out in relief. The red paladin happily walked towards a clearing beyond the towering flora, certain this was the right way to go until he picked up _another_ scent. It was distinct, not like anything else he’d picked up in the forest. It was…soothing, warm. It was a mix of so many things that Lance couldn’t put a name to it. The one thing he couldn’t shake was how…familiar it seemed. How at home it seemed.

As captivating the scent was, it was not where Lance was headed. He looked towards his intended exit – straight ahead. He knew that the rest of the team would be there, somewhere and some point. He turned his head towards the source of the new warm smell. He knew to follow logic and reason, to follow the decision that should help him find his team the quickest. But he also knew to follow the twitching of his nose, the slight buzzing of familiarity in his head and a small rumbling swarm in his chest, an anticipation. Something he knew. He turned right and hurried towards the source of the smell.

-

 

“Hey, did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what, Hunk?” Pidge called out from a tree branch she was standing on.

“There was a rustling in those bushes over there, the tall pink ones.” Hunk’s brow shifted in curiosity as he began to walk towards the towering height of the pink-flowered bushes some meters away from him.

“You must stay away from those, Hunk!” Allura called out. “The scent from those Huyanzi flowers are extremely overpowering and cause even the most skilled explorers to get lost.” Hunk looked over to the Altean princess, and then one more time back at the bushes.

“You don’t think Lance would be in there?” The yellow paladin voiced with some doubt.

“Not a chance. He would have sniffed it a mile away and turned the other way.” Pidge jumped down from the branch and landed next to Hunk, almost effortlessly. “We’ll find him soon. Don’t worry, he can fend for himself.”

“You’ve got a point, there.” Hunk sounded more confident and turned back to the group. “Alright, let’s get looking for Lance and the princess!”

“That’s the spirit,” Shiro answered happily, “let’s move team. It won’t be long before dark.”

-

 

Lance was beginning to regret his decision after nearly ten minutes of walking and not finding anything.“There’s still nothing here…” he said aloud to himself. ‘ _Shiro would have kept on going straight ahead. He wouldn’t turn away from the mission because of a little smell_.’ The slithering voice in his head ‘helpfully’ supplied.

 _But Shiro also would have told me to follow my instincts._ He told himself.

 _‘The last time I followed an instinct, it got me lost. It’s been a good two hours and I still haven’t found my friends.’_ That was…a good point. But that didn’t mean Lance was without hope.

 _No. I need to keep going where I’m going. I’ll find my way eventually, I always do._ Even with that thought, Lance couldn’t help but glance back, pink bushes in the distance. “Maybe I should turn back.”

And he almost did turn, until he tripped over a branch and nearly fell down asteep slope - he yelped out, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the painful fall, but by some luck, he landed into a tree and was saved from plummeting to a dirt-filled doom. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the slope ahead of him.

“Woah…it’s the…” A tall castle tower stood just beyond the slope in a large clearing. _That must be where the princess is! I found her!_ Lance let out a ‘woop’ of excitement and hurried down the slope as quick as he could. Once he’d landed on flatter ground he ran towards the tower, going as fast as his legs could carry him. Pride swelled within him that he’d finally been able to complete the mission. In the back of his mind he wished that the rest of the team had been there with him the moment he found it, but he was so relieved that he was going to complete the mission (and find somewhere to rest!) that he decided to not focus on it and continued to run until he reached the base of the tower. He was now resting his hands on his knees, panting, and looked to the top of the tower. This was it. This was his time to be the hero. No time to be worried or nervous now. The only question now was…how did he get up there? The tower was ridiculously tall, and he watched enough princess movies (with his sister, of course) to know that you don’t just take the obvious door (which was obvious).

“Now, how do I get to the top?” He thought aloud. He looked around the tower, searching for any ladders or any other structures that would help him climb the walls. “I wonder if there’s any…Aha!” Vines! And extra strong looking vines, too. Lance grabbed one of them and tugged harshly, and to his joy it didn’t snap and barely moved. _Great. Now I just need to climb up…_ Lance craned his neck up until he was looking at the very top of the tower, and couldn’t suppress a gulp. It was a long way up, and he couldn’t afford to fall. But the scent was calling to him. It was warmth, it was like _home_ (not his home on Earth, he noted, something other). He needed get to the princess. Mustering all the bravery (and charm and grace) he could, he began to ascend the tower.

-

 

It had taken a while, but Lance had finally scaled the tower. He climbed over the balcony and noticed that drawn curtains fluttered gently in the wind from the large arched windows. He allowed himself to slide to the floor for a moment as he caught his breath. He shot up as soon as he felt able and called out to the princess of the tower, hoping there wasn’t any traps laid out for him.

“Princess? Are you here?” He thought he could hear a small rustling of the curtain fabric and a small gasp. With that, he wore his best charming expression and waltzed over to the curtains.

“Have no fear m’lady,” his voice oozing with confidence, “for your knight in shining armour is here.” And he threw back the curtains and strode through, ready to meet the beautiful (at least, he hoped she was,), princess.

Then he screamed.

He was now hanging upside down, dangling by a rope tightly wound around his ankle. _It was a trap!_ He pushed his scarf off his face and felt his chest tighten when his eyes met navy ones.

“What…Lance, is that you?” Lance’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Kei...Keith?!” Keith stepped out from his hiding place, an unsure and confused (and could he say, embarrassed?) look on his face. He was wearing rich red robes that fell to his ankles, decorated in silver embroidery – almost similar in fashion to Allura’s formal attire, except it was much more lavish. “Hey, uh…would you mind letting me down?”

Keith nodded without a word and cut the ropes, and Lance landed ungracefully on the ground with an “oof!”. The blade member didn’t attempt to hide his smirk of amusement. Lance was about to come up with a snarky comment until he got a proper look at Keith’s appearance. His outfit was much more intricate and layered than he thought. The one thing that grabbed Lance’s attention the most was the distinct purple marks that marked both of Keith’s cheeks, contrasting against his pale skin. His hair, tied into a ponytail, now fell over his shoulders. His bangs were mostly pushed back to reveal a silver circlet, that intertwined into a sparkling red jewel that seemed to swirl with purples and blues. It took more than a little effort to get Lance to snap back to reality for a moment.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m here to save the princess!” Lance looked around to see if there was any other possible hiding places within the tower walls, “have you seen her?” He sniffed the air, and the aroma of something akin to cinnamon and a feeling of warmth surrounded him. “She must be nearby.”

“I’m the only one here.”

“You’re _what_?”

“I’m the only one here, Lance. I’ve been here for hours trying to figure out what I’m supposed to do.” Keith lifted his arm to show a golden bracelet. “This thing won’t let me leave the tower!”

“The bracelet?” He peered closer to the annoyed-looking blade member.

“Every time I try to leave, I get pulled back in! Then it says something about breaking the witch’s curse or something.” Lance stared at Keith for a moment.

“So you’re telling me that…” He smirked.

“ _Yes_. Don’t make me say it, Lance.”

“No, no, this is too good. You need to say it Keith, say it!” He was struggling to hold in the laughter.

“I’m…the princess…” Keith muttered, cheeks burning red.

“Sorry? I didn’t hear that. You’re far to quiet there, Keith.” He danced around Keith, egging him on until he jumped back when Keith looked ready to explode.

“ _I’m a princess!_ ” Keith yelled out, eyes looking dangerously at Lance.

“A pretty princess, too.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing that’ll concern you, Mullet.”

The two stood in silence for a few moments, pondering on how they could free Keith from his supposed curse.

“So…how do I get out of here?”

“Well, how do princesses usually break their curse?” By defeating the witch, but nobody else was here. By breaking the bracelet, perhaps? “Did you try breaking it?” Asking as he pointed at the bracelet.

“I tried for two hours. Nothing will break it. Not even a sword.” _He used a sword so close to his hand!?_

“Er…right. Okay, we need to think more cliché. What would…” Lance stopped himself as a more obvious answer dawned on him. “Uhh…” Keith, unfortunately for Lance, seemed to pick up on what he was talking about and his cheeks were now dusted in a light pink, eyes shrinking in horror. Lance’s expression was nothing less than mortified.

“You don’t think…”

“No…I mean, well, they…I don’t know, would they?”

“No. No because we’re…y’know,” Lance gestured towards the both of them. “Y’know!” Keith’s eyebrow quirked.

“What are you trying to say?” Keith seemed to be losing his patience.

“Oh, wait! No, what I mean is that, well, I have no issues kissing, um, what I mean is…I mean, we’re not together so…” Keith’s furrowed brow relaxed and he looked at Lance with an unreadable expression, then turned his head towards the window, glancing at some passing by birds.

“…Oh.”

“I don’t think they’d make us do that. Because we’re not…” Okay, so this conversation wasn’t going very well. At all. He sighed and his shoulders and dog-like ears drooped. “Listen, I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

There was silence. For Lance, it felt like an awkward, stifling sort of silence that contrasted with the calm cosiness of the room. He looked at Keith, hoping for some sort of answer from him. He said nothing. Rather, the former paladin stared out of the window, an almost serene expression on his face as the sunlight flooding into the room reflected off his eyes. His hair seemed softer, lighter; the sharp angles of his jawline and eyebrows seemed to contrast with the softness of his eyes and hair.

“It’s just one, right?” Lance blinked for a few moments, trying to understand what Keith was getting at while simultaneously attempting to snap himself out of his self-induced-Keith-admiration trance.

“One what?”

“Kiss.” Lance spluttered and choked on thin air and he took in a surprised gasp. Keith turned around, the once tranquil expression melted into an unimpressed scowl. “If it’s that bad for you, we can find an alternative.”

“It’s,” another cough, “it’s not that, Mullet!” Lance finally seemed to be able to get his breathing in order. He could only hope to Voltron he could get his words together as well. “It’s just that this would be my first…” Keith looked more sympathetic than before.

“Oh, I see.” Keith hummed in thought. If he was being honest, he would have thought Lance had already kissed someone by now. With this flirting with aliens, charming personality, handsome face– okay, enough of that. If anything, he was slightly hoping that Lance _did_ have some experience so it wouldn’t feel so awkward. It’s not that Keith hadn’t kissed anyone before, it had just been a really really long time since. Well, it was just to break a curse, a quick peck was all that was required of them, it didn’t have to be perfect.

“I mean, I’ll do it. It’ll help you with this curse, right?” He didn’t admit it a lot, but Keith could gather that Lance was a big romantic at heart, in spite of his flirting. He seemed to have an in-depth knowledge of relationships and romance that he rarely showed to the rest of the team. The conversation was long ago, but he recalls hearing Lance speak to Hunk one time about saving his first kiss for ‘someone special’ and how it was a big deal for him when he heard stories from his older siblings. Keith hadn’t meant to hear that conversation but, thinking back on it, he’s glad he did. Lance was willing to sacrifice his first kiss for…him. He didn’t think he could ever admit it to the now red paladin, but it meant a lot to him. It really did. He couldn’t help but break into a small, genuine smile.

“Right,” Keith began, walking towards Lance, who looked more nervous than before,“It doesn’t need to be much. Just a quick peck, then we can get out of here.”

“Alright.” Lance forced himself out of his stiff posture by standing close to Keith, placing his hands on his shoulder. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, he couldn’t disguise the shaking of his hand from Keith.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Keith looked up with a serious expression. The red paladin found himself getting lost in the navy galaxy that was Keith’s eyes, entranced by the specks of purple he found in his irises.

“Yeah.” Keith held loosely onto Lance’s waist, searching for any signs of doubt.

“You promise?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned in, but stopping part of the way, allowing Lance the space to back out if he wanted to. But Lance, to Keith’s delight, didn’t look as if he was going to turn away.

“I promise.” Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against Keith’s.

The room was silent, save for the gentle rustling of leaves and twittering of birds that could be heard outside and a small ticking clock on a bedside table nearby. It was warm, but a cool and gentle breeze swept through the room. Their kiss was like the space around them; simple, warm and something familiar – like a home away from home. It was a quick peck that only lasted a few seconds. Their grip on each other tightened, and they both pulled away with smiling eyes and rosy cheeks.

It was perfect.

-

 

“What do you mean you lost the others?” Keith asked, slightly exasperated. He was still reeling from his kiss with Lance. They were both relieved to find that the bracelet that once trapped Keith now slid off his wrist with ease. Lance leaned against a wooden countertop in the mini-kitchen, with the other standing close beside him.

“Well, I took a wrong turn when I thought I heard something and…well, here I am.” He gave a cheeky grin. Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yes, but,” Lance wrapped his arms loosely around Keith’s waist, “I think it was a pretty good decision, overall. Don’t you think?” He winked, and Keith pinched the bridge of his nose – but was unable to hide the small smile. Shaking his head, he looked at the window with determination.

“We need to get out of here and find the others. I found some boots I can change into before we leave.” Keith marched over to the closet.

“What’s wrong with the ones you’re wearing?” Lance curiously glanced at Keith’s feet before snickering in amusement. On Keith’s feet, there were red ballet flats, with a little bow and small heels. “Oh, I can see why you’d want to change.”

“They’re so uncomfortable. How do people _wear_ these things?” He chucked off the shoes in favour of the bulkier black combat boots he found earlier just before Lance had arrived.

“They’re cute, though.”

“They’re impractical. I wonder if I can–” He took off an outer layer off the robes and was relieved to see his outfit, rather than fall to his ankles, it rested comfortably a couple of inches below his knees. “Great. Let’s go, Lance.” _Cute and handsome_ were the two words Lance’s mind supplied when he looked at Keith, and he couldn’t agree more.

“Alright Princess Keith,” the blade member rolled his eyes at the name, “let’s get going!”

Keith was beginning to understand why princesses were in their towers most of the time. It was _impossible_ to move around dense forests with sharper tree branches without getting material snagged. However, he was assured by Lance that they would be out of the denser area soon and that he’d picked up on the scent of their teammates. Luckily, they were close by. He wasn’t planning the day to go like this, but he couldn’t complain one single bit (even if the shoes were very uncomfortable at first). Here he was, here they both were dressed as characters from some type of fantasy game walking through a forest looking for their teammates while they held hands. He smiled to himself as he thought, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> “So Lance, how did you manage to get Keith out of the tower?” Pidge enquired as the whole team made their journey home, after finally all finding each other.
> 
> “Oh, you know, some magic and stuff.”
> 
> “Magic? Huh, must have been pretty cool.” Lance and Keith were no longer holding hands, but they both smiled inwardly. Lance couldn’t help but send a small grateful look to Keith when he spoke up.
> 
> “Yeah,” Keith responded with a small smile, “it was pretty magical.”
> 
> \- - 
> 
> Aaaand that's it! I hope you all liked the fic! If you want me to continue this, please let me know! :)


End file.
